


Betrayal

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [50]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Her lies and deceit were the ultimate betrayal.





	

* * *

Olivia had told him she was working late at the office.

The lie easily rolled off her tongue, knowing she had been committing the ultimate betrayal for weeks.  
  
It started with a kiss.

A kiss filled with passion that made her instantly feel the centre of his world before exploding into hot desire, and a need so intense that it consumed her body and soul.  
  
She knew she should end it. However, when she saw the look of love and longing in his eyes, any guilt she felt was forgotten.  
  
After all, what her husband didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him.

 


End file.
